El comienzo, amigas en las buenas y en las malas
by Ummi-Ryuzaki-deluna
Summary: Trata de los amores que se dieron en Cefiro, y de lo que llegamos a hacer por amor, de lo mucho que amamos y protegemos a lso seres queridos y de lo injusta que es la vida con nosotros


Las Guerreras Magicas.  
  
Parte 1: el Comienzo  
  
Era una hermosa mañana en el mundo mistico de Cefiro, en el jardin del castillo se encontran las tres guerreras planeando como seria el dias mas feliz de su vida.  
  
Lucy: Y bien Marina cuando es la boda. Marina: Aun no le se. Y cuando se casan uds. Anais: No lo se. Me supongo que pronto. Lucy: No seria maravilloso que las tres nos casaramos el mismo dia. Marina: Si, seria un gran regalo. El silencio invadio el jardin pero Lucy lo ropio. Lucy: No te parece romantico Anais. Anais: Que Lucy. Lucy: Que GuruClef se haya robado a Marina de su boda con Ascot. Anais: Si la verdad Ascot no merecia sufrir con esta mujer. Marina: Lo se . . . que lindas amigas tengo . . . pero eso fue lo mejor para los dos. Lucy: Entonces por que te ibas a casar con el. Marina: Por que . . . En ese momento Marina vio que GuruClef se acercaba a ella y no dijo nada. Lucy: Que sucede Marina. Oh. Anais: Nosotros nos retiramos, te vemos luego o si no nos buscamos para seguir platicando. Marina: Esta bien yo las busco al rato.  
  
Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos hablaba de nada.  
  
GuruClef: Que sucede mi dulce Marina, por que estas tan callada. Marina: Perdon, callada, no como crees. Lo que pasa es que estoy pensando. GuruClef: Se puede saber en que estas pensando. Marina: En . . . Marina agacha su cabeza y se pone un poco triste. GuruClef: Que sucede . . . En que pensabas Marina. Marina: Lo que pasa es que extrño a mis papas. GuruClef: Oh, segura que solo es eso. Marina: Si que mas puede ser . . . O que pensabas que te iba a decir. GuruClef: Pues no lo se. Bueno vamos a espiar a otra les parece.  
  
Anais se dirije a su habitancion, abre la puerta y encuentra una hermosa rosa en su cama.  
  
Anais: Y esto de quien es.  
  
Junto a la rosa hay una pequeña nota.  
  
" Anais.-  
Hola mi hermosa Guerrera, le escribe su mas grande admirador que le espera en la fuente.  
La estare esperando por que tengo muchas ganas de verla. Si decide venir hagalo y no lo dude mas.  
Recuerde que nunca se desara tan rapido de mi."  
Atte.  
PARIS.  
  
Anais: Hay Paris, este hombre nunca cambia.  
  
Anais corrio hasta la fuente. Al llegar entro y no vio a nadie.  
  
Anais: No puede ser, lo deje esperando mucho tiempo por eso se fue. Paris: Nunca te desaras tan rapido de mi. Dijo saltando un arbol.  
  
Anais lo abrazo furte y le dio un beso.  
  
Paris: Y eso por que. Anais: Por la tardanza. Paris: Si es asi nunca te voy a perdonar para que me des mas besos. Anais: Bueno aquí estoy de que querias hablar. Paris: Una Pregunta. Anais: Si, dime. Paris: En donde estabas? Anais: Con Lucy y Marina, pero en eso llego GuruClef y me tuve que ir, no queria hacer mal tercio junto con Lucy. Paris: Oh, y que cuenta Marina cuando es su boda. Anais: No lo se. Paris: Como que no lo sabes, apoco se hecho para atrás. Anais: Bueno lo que pasa es que ella y GuruClef no han hablado de eso. Y GuruClef nisiquiera se le ha declarado ni nada por el estilo pero yo veo . . . Paris coloco sus dedos en los labios de la guerrera. Paris: Bueno que te parece si luego me platicas, necesito decirte algo muy importante. Anais: Bueno te escucho. De que se trata. Paris: Mira estuve platicando con Aguila y GuruClef. Y . . .  
  
Paris empezo a sacar una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y la escondio para que Anais no la viera.  
  
Paris: Anais una vez te perdi y eso me dolio mucho.  
  
Paro un poco y tomo aire.  
  
Paris: Eso me dolio mucho por que yo te queria sinceramente. Pero quiero decirte que aunque te quiera mucho nuestro noviazgo . . . Anais: Nuestro noviazgo que . . . Paris: Creo que debe terminar. Anais: ¡¡¡Que!!! . . . Por que???  
  
Anais puso un carita muy triste y agacho su cabeza. Paris toco con su mano la mejilla de esta y levanto su cabeza para que lo viera.  
  
Paris: Creo que debe terminar por que quiero que tu te conviertas en mi esposa. Anais: Que??? Paris: Esa no es la respuesta que yo esperaba. Anais: Pero yo . . . Siiiiii!!!  
  
Anais lo abrazo. Despues se puso a llorar. Pero en el otro lado del castillo una parejita discutia por cosas sin sentido. Adivinen quienes son, claro Lucy y Aguila.  
  
Lucy: Pero por que siempre me llevas la contra en todo lo que digo. Aguila: No te llevo la contra lo que sucede es que te estaba corrigiendo. Lucy: Corrigiendo, explicate. Aguila: Lucy, tu y yo si nos vamos a casar pero aun no se cuando. Lucy: Que? Aguila: Yo, Paris y GuruClef estuvimos hablando y me dijieron que ellos querian que todos celebraramos el dia mas feliz de nuestras vidas juntos. Lucy: Siiiii!!! . . . Se lo ire a decir a Anais y Marina. Aguila: Nooooo!!! Lucy: Que? Por que no? Aguila: Por que ellos apenas les van a decir a Anais y Marina.  
  
Lucy abraza a Aguila y este le da un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Bien, volvamos con la primera pareja ya que el pleito se esta poniendo intesesante.  
  
GuruClef: Y entonces te vas a ir a visitarlos. Marina: No lo se, creo que sera lo mejor, asi aclaras las dudas de las que platicamos anoche.  
  
Marina sale corriendo del jardin.  
  
GuruClef: Pero yo quiero que no te . . . Por que siempre se enoja conmigo. Voz: Por que nunca la entiendes. GuruClef: Que, quien anda ahí?  
  
GuruClef voltea a la puerta principal de la fuente y ve a una hermosa joven que se acerca a el.  
  
GuruClef: Casi me matas de un susto. Presea: Por que? GuruClef: Olvidalo . . . asi que oiste todo. Presea: Pues como querias que no escuchara si casi estaban gritando, todos los habitantes del castillo se dieron cuenta de que estaban discutiendo. GuruClef: En verdad se oia todo. Presea: No, pero se oian voces por eso me acerque a ver que sucedia. GuruClef: Presea, dime que debo hacer? Presea: La verdad no lo se. Por que me preguntas a mi. GuruClef: Por que tu siempre sabes lo que me pasa. Eres mi mejor amiga. Presea: Si, pero . . .  
  
Marina de dirije a su habitacion pero en el camino se encuentra con uan persona que se dirige a su habitacion.  
  
Marina: Ascot?!?! Ascot: Marina!!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte?, me avisaron que estabas en el castillo por eso vine a visitarte. Marina: Y cuando llegaste, pasa.  
  
Marina abrio la puerta de su habitacion y Ascot entro.  
  
Ascot: Tu habitacion luce diferente. Marina: Lo se. Pero dime cuando llegaste. Ascot: Acabo de llegar, eres la primera persona a la que veo. Marina: Y Tata, como esta? Ascot: Bien, que te sucede por que estas con esa carita de pocos amigos. Marina: Esa es la unica cara que tengo. Ascot: No es verdad. Que te dijo que te hizo enojar. Marina: Por que siempre sabes lo que me pasa. Ascot: Por que fui tu prometido durante tres años y estuve a punto de casarme contigo.  
  
Marina se acerco al tocador tomo su peine y empezo a cepillar su larga cabellera.  
  
Marina: Lo que pasa es que . . . Wow! Ascot: Que sucede. Marina: No me habia dado cuenta que horas eran. Ascot: Termina de platicarme lo que paso y luego me voy para que descances. Marina: Esta bien . . . Lo que sucede es que . . . No quiere que valla a visitar a mis padres. Ascot: Por que? Marina: No quiere que lo deje. Ascot: Creo que no quiere que lo dejes por que se sentiria inseguiro sin ti. Marina: Pero . . . Ascot: Marina por favor comportate como lo que eres. Marina: Y bien dime que soy. GuruClef: La mujer mas linda de este planeta.  
  
Marina voltio a la puerta, en ella se encontraba GuruClef.  
  
Ascot: Hola GuruClef, como estas? Guruclef: Bien, como te fue en tu viaje. Ascot: Bien . . . Bueno yo me retiro por que ya es tarde y tengo que descanar. Marina: Y donde te vas a quedar. Ascot: Caldina ya preparo mi habitacion. Buenas noches. Marina y GuruClef: Buenas noches. GuruClef: Entonces yo tambien me retiro para que descances Marina . . . Buenas noches. Marina: Buenas noches GuruClef . . . mmm . . . Espera . . . GuruClef: Si amor. Marina: Perdoname. GuruClef: No te preocupes . . . Tu eres quien debe perdonarme por no comprenderte. GuruClef se acerco a Marina y le dio un beso. Despues se dirigio a su habitacion.  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron temprano ya que el desayuno seria a las nueve de la mañana. En la mesa ya estaban sentados Anais, Paris, Caldina, Rafaga, Presea, Ascot, Aguila y Lucy. Solo faltaban Marina Y GuruClef. Antes de ir a la mesa GuruClef fue a buscar a Marina a su habitacion.  
  
GuruClef: Buenos dias Marina . . . Puedo pasar. Marina: Si adelnate GuruClef. GuruClef: Hola, wow te ves muy bien. Marina: Gracias, y que necesitas amor. GuruClef: Quiero que despues del desayuno vallamos a dar un pequeño paseo. Marina: Esta bien. Para que. GuruClef: Necesito hablar en privado contigo. Marina: Esta bien. GuruClef: Quieres que te espere para ir al comedor. Marina: Si por favor.  
  
Despues los dos se dirigieron al comedor donde todos los estaban esperando.  
  
Lucy: Por que tardaron tanto. GuruClef: Marina se estaba arreglando. Paris: Hay Marina, siempre tan tardancia. Marina: Esta bien, dejen de regañarme. Mejor ya empecemos el desayuno. Todos: Si.  
  
Despues de que termianron Paris pidio a todos que prestaran atencion ya que queria comunicarles algo.  
  
C O N T I N U A R A . . .  
  
Notas del Autor: Siendo este mi primer fanfic quiero poner las notas al principio, y agradecerle a la persona que me ayudo a inspirarme. Gracias Haydee. Gracias a mi hermano por que despues de un buen me volvio a enseñar algo de mis idolos . . . Las Guerreras Magicas. Y muchas gracias a todos los que vieron el primer capitulo, lo que Paris dira viene en el segundo capitulo, si lo quieren leer espero que les agrade. Muchas gracias a Lucero y a Joel si es que lo vieron, espero que no los aburra. Gracias amigos. Tambien gracias a la loca del grupo (no te creas) Samantha, espero que te guste (y una recomendación, el amor siempre esta más cerca de lo que crees, búscalo).  
  
Para sus criticas, bombas, golpes o mandar a alguien a que me mate les paso el mail de mi hijito Joel(ups no me acuerdo de su mail); si es una felicitacion o recomendacion (que son bien aceptadas), mi mail es: fabiola_deluna01087114@hotmail.com . . .  
  
Gracias por leerlo. 


End file.
